In The Pouring Rain
by TheManyNamedMenace
Summary: All she wanted to do was run... Run away from him... Spova one-shot


**Ok, sooo I just recently turned K years old on June 12, and so I thought I would write a Spova story as a birthday gift from me to you! Please R&R!**

The rain poured and the thunder roared as the girl ran blindly through the rain. Her long, yellow tail dragged behind her as she ran. Tears hidden by the downpour streamed from her beautiful pink eyes.

She continued to run until her sobs left her gasping for air. She collapsed where she stood, too tired to get back up and continue on.

She sat against a nearby building and pulled her knees up to her chest.

She hugged them as she hung her head and continued to cry. She shook from the ice cold rain that soaked her golden fur.

Thunder clapped as lightning danced across the sky.

Tears still streamed down her face as if they were endless like the cold rain pouring from the heavens.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but her crying eventually ceased though the rain made it seem as if it hadn't. As she looked around, she didn't see Chiro or the monkey team. Guess she ran for quite a while.

It all happened too quickly. All too fast.

All she remembered was the stupid party to which Chiro had dragged them to.

Flashback

They were having fun, partying, and joking around. After they got to the house party, hosted by some Jessica girl, they quickly left Nova all alone.

She later found Chiro chatting with a girl named Victoria, but couldn't tell if they were fighting, or making out.

To her guess, both_._

She soon regretted staying at the robot with Antauri, who had gotten sick. Fortunately, Gibson stayed there with him.

As soon as Jessica spotted her, she whispered something in her friend's ear and made her laugh.

Nova chewed down on her lip. She hated that girl. She didn't know why, but she hated her with a burning passion.

She changed her boyfriends like her clothes!

Stupid.

She sighed in annoyance and turned her gaze to Otto, who was chatting with Sprx.

Sprx – her friend since day one, who she eventually started harboring feelings for. He stood there, laughing from time to time.

Nova smiled as she started to walk up to Otto and Sprx. But something, or better – someone, made her way there first. Nova's breath was caught in her throat as she saw Jessica and a few of her friends crowd Otto and Sprx and start to chat – no, flirt with them.

Her eyes widened as Jessica started to talk to Sprx. As if she knew Nova was watching, she started to play with her platinum blonde hair in a flirty way, making him uncomfortable.

Nova made fists as she watched Jessica try to steal his attention. How dare she?!

But just as she was about to storm over there and sucker-punch Jessica, a scene in front of her changed in the worst way possible.

The blonde drunkly wrapped her arms around Sprx and pulled him in a short, awkward kiss, who desperately to pull away as soon as their lips met.

Nova didn't pay attention to Otto's mouth drop down to the floor as he dropped his drink.

All that mattered was that Jessica was kissing her Sprx.

As she saw this, hot tears ran down her face, and even if she wanted to say something, she couldn't... For she was at loss of her own words.

Sprx tried to break from the girl's tight grip, but right before he did so, he saw someone standing not too far away from them.

Golden yellow fur, and beautiful bubblegum pink eyes.

Sprx swallowed before he punched Jessica in the gut, allowing him to break free and run after Nova who was long gone.

But before she ran off, the red primate noticed one thing...

She was crying. She never cried.

Flashback Over

So here she was now, sitting in the pouring rain, crying like there was no tomorrow. She just couldn't get that image if Jessica kissing Sprx out of her head.

All of a sudden, she heard a sound. It was barley audible, but she knew she had heard it. She whipped her head up, and gasped at what she saw. Her breath caught in her throat.

There he was. Walking through the cold rain like an ethereal ghost. His frame seemed to float across the sidewalk. His cherry red hair was soaked, and his coal black eyes gazed at her with a hidden emotion she couldn't place.

"Why did you run away?" His voice flowed like a river, smooth like whipped cream. He was confused, but he didn't let it show.

He was the only one who noticed or cared that she ran from the house. He had quickly followed her after he got away from Jessica. He searched almost two hours for her in the downpour, and found her soaked in an alley by a building.

"Please, Nova, Why," he pleaded softly.

"Go away Sprx." Nova rested her head on her knees again, and tried to hold back more tears.

"Come on Nova. You know you can tell me anything. Please just clue me in on what's going on. I've never seen you like this," Sprx said, concern evident in his voice.

Nova kept her head down and sobbed. "Go away and leave me alone!"

Sprx recoiled from Nova's words, for they viciously tore at his heart. He wouldn't leave her though, not until he got some answers. He fell to his knees in front of her and grasped her shaking form to his chest and then began rocking her back and forth soothingly.

Nova didn't even look to see if Sprx had left after her cutting words. She suddenly felt two arms wrap around her, pull her onto a muscular chest, and rock her back and forth soothingly.

A silky voice whispered softly in her ear. "Shh, it's okay Nova. Whatever it is, we'll make it better. I won't let whatever or whoever is hurting you do it anymore, I promise. And I won't leave you alone. No matter how much you want me too."

Nova was comforted, but deeply hurt by his words. She knew he couldn't keep his promise, for he was the one hurting her, even though it was unintentionally.

"You won't be able to keep your promise..." The sobs had subsided by now, letting Nova speak more clearly.

"Why is that?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because," she said more forcefully.

"Dang it Nova! We have always told each other if something was wrong and what it was! So why can't you tell me?!"

"Don't you know!? Hasn't that tramp Jessica or the rest of the people told you," she sneered back. They were both on their feet after Sprx got frustrated.

"What the heck are you talking about Nova!?" He had just gone through the worst thing ever! Being kissed by some tramp while the love of his life was watching!

"Oh, you haven't heard of 'poor, pitiful, Nova! The only girl in the hyper force and only one who has a temper,' you haven't heard of that!?"

"No! Who the heck would say that and who the heck are you in love with!?" There was a hint of jealousy in his tone as he spoke that.

"You really don't know!?"

"No! How would I know? The whole you're in love with someone is all new to me!"

"Because Sprx, I'm in love with you, dang it!"

The red primate stood still as a statue, taking everything in. His eyes widened to the size of grapefruits.

"Please Sprx... Before anything else is said, will you answer a few of these questions?"

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, still in a state of shock and euphoria.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"No."

She cringed at his reply, but continued on, just like the rain continued on.

"Do you want to be with me forever?"

"No."

"Would you cry if I went away?"

"No."

After his last three answers she already knew what his answer to her last question would be and she was slowly dying inside, just at the thought. Her voice cracked as she whispered her final question.

"Do you like me?"

"No."

She had gotten her answers and her heart ripped from her chest all at the same time. She had believed herself incapable of more tears, but she was wrong as they once again began to trickle down her cheeks.

She mumbled a final quiet goodbye, never once looking up at his face. She couldn't make herself to look at his face after all! As she turned to walk away from him forever, his hand shot out and grabbed her by the elbow. He slowly turned her around to face him and with his free hand he gently raised her chin until they were looking in each other's eyes. Coal black staring into Bubblegum pink. Then he muttered some things to her that she would never and could never forget for the rest of her life.

"You're not pretty Nova, you're gorgeous!"

"I don't want to be with you forever, I have to be with you forever."

"I wouldn't cry if you went away, I'd die."

He paused before answering the last question, then finally found the courage.

"Oh, Nova. I don't like you... I.. I.. I love you Nova. I love you with all my heart."

Nova smiled. Those words she had wanted to hear had finally come out.

Sprx pulled in Nova and kissed her passionately, who soon melted into the kiss. And this kiss was only the start for many for many more to come.

**Sooo, hope you liked it! I figured that I'd write this to get my mind off my story "More Robot Monkeys!," which I am having MAJOR writer's block in. So, thank you for reading!**

**Until then.. Bu-bye ^_^ **


End file.
